Rise of Slim Shady
by Lexus77
Summary: Eminem, Loki, Sherlock, John Watson, CM Punk, Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar meet the girls in the aftermath of Rainbow Rocks. An alter-ego of Eminem stirs up some major problems. Can the mane seven and their new friends stop this new threat? Read and find out. A/N: Story currently on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : And One**

**Lexus : Hey there, Lexus here, welcome to the first chapter of this fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy reading it**

**Rainbow Dash : And One? Isn't that Linkin Park's first song?**

**Lexus : Yes, yes it is. It was the first song they recorded after they signed Chester Bennington to their band.**

**Rainbow Dash : Makes sense**

**Lexus : Also to note. Any characters i.e. that aren't from MLP are all teenagers. Disclaimer please**

**Rainbow Dash : The characters depicted in this story (those that aren't created by Lexus, of course) belong to their respective owners**

**Lexus : Let's start, shall we?**

_At the Mathers' residence, after nearly 10 minutes of shouting and yelling, a hooded boy furiously exited the house, not even looking a back a bit._

"I'm going, ya creep", Eminem shouted as he slammed the door hard in anger as he headed towards school

"If you keep that attitude up, young man, you'll be in a whole lot more trouble", his mom shot back, Em's younger brother Nathan looking on.

"I don't give a crap and I don't need ya'll anymore!", he screamed, running away, out from his mother's sight

As he strolled through the alley, Em ignored everything that was happening nearby, only the scenes of him and his mother fighting were in his mind. It was hard living his life. Every single day he would fight with his mom, constant bickering about this and that. His life was a living hell. The year before he was kicked out of home for ruining Christmas, sometimes he just wished his mother would be gone from his life forever. He never had a dad, who left him when he was only a couple of months old. He wondered if he had even kissed him goodbye. Nah..on second thought he would rather wish he would just fucking die.

He found rap as his only way out, his only means to exude all the frustrations inside him. He would spend whole nights, improving his vocabulary instead of his studies. To him, school would only pull him down. However, he needed it as an excuse to get out of his home. If only he was a few years older, he could've entered the underground rap tournament. As he got lost in thoughts, a warm hand caught him on his shoulder

"Who the fuck are you?", he asked as he saw a kid of his age, wearing a green shirt under a yellow jacket. He had long, curly black hair and he sported a sinister grin.

"You must be Marshal Mathers", the boy said, still sporting the grin

"I prefer to be called Eminem", Em said

"Okay then, Eminem", the boy grinned, "What seems to trouble you?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? Well, I thought you had some problems...family problems?"

"It's none of your fucking business", Em shouted

"Hmm...you're a sensitive one, aren't you?", the boy asked, "Anyway, I will introduce myself. My name is Loki", the boy added

"Whatever", Em said as he started to walk away

"I've got some family problems of my own too", Loki said, trying to keep up with the hooded boy

"Don't wanna hear none of it"

"But I will tell you. The relationship between you and your mother is a bit...errr...rough, right?"

"How did you...?"

"Well, that's kinda bit like my relationship with my father...I mean, my adoptive father"

"You're adopted?"

"Absolutely, I'm the black sheep of our wretched family. Always the one to be blamed when things go wrong"

"I can relate to that. It's always a bit of "don't do this" and "don't do that". It's enough to drive you crazy"

"I know right. Hey, do you want help to get rid of your...frustration?", Loki's grin widened.

"I've got rap", Em replied

"But is it helping you?"

"...not much"

"How about you create an alter-ego?"

"Alter-ego?"

"Yes, one with which you can let every single anger and frustrations out of you without mercy"

"You think it'll work?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it?"

"Alright, what should we name it then?"

"You think of that"

"How about...Slim Shady?"

"That sounds awesome", Em could've sworn he saw Loki's eyes glint for a split-second

"So, Loki, where're ya goin'?"

"To Canterlot High. Father told me to go see his cousin, who is the principal of the school"

"Cool, I'm headin' over there too. I really hope I can have some fun for a change"

"I know I'm gonna", Loki grinned as the two boys made their way towards Canterlot High

_Meanwhile, in the other side of town, a blonde boy sat at the back of the car, thoroughly annoyed by the quarrels the two boys at the front were having_

"Do behave, brother", the older boy who was driving the car said, "We do not want you to bring disgrace to our family, do we?"

"Shut up, brother", the black haired younger boy shot back, "I still have found no reasons to why mother and father would want you escort me and John to school"

"They didn't ask me to, Sherlock", Mycroft replied, "I volunteered", he smirked

"Always being the "caring" big brother, am I right?", Sherlock asked disgusted

"Sure you are, though I am more of a babysitter, always there to correct the mistakes you committed", Mycroft said, "And that little detective thing you pretend to have, I am surprised that mother and father even allowed you to continue after the Buckingham Palace incident"

"You are never going to let that slide, won't you?", Sherlock asked

"Absolutely", Mycroft smirked

"But still, why in the world would you want to drag me half-way across the world to a school?", Sherlock asked again

"Well, seeing as you do not have any sense of socialism at all, I believe it would be good for you", Mycroft replied

"So, suddenly you're an expert in being social? For your information, I rather work alone", Sherlock retorted

"Will you two just shut the bloody hell up?", the blonde boy yelled, "You two've been at it ever since we got off that bloody plane"

The two boys just stared into the blonde for a second before Sherlock spoke up

"My dear Watson, we were just bonding, can't you see?", Sherlock asked smiling

"Yes, John, this is how me and Sherlock bond, it really is a shame you can't figure that out", Mycroft smirked

"Don't worry, John, someday, you'll understand", Sherlock said

"Bonding my foot! You two are just barmy", John said and resumed his silence

"Now that we got that out of the way, do you mind telling me why you took this car?", Sherlock turned to Mycroft

"It is a Dodge Viper SRT after all, dear brother, it's the car I grew up with", Mycroft replied

"You do mean the car I locked you up in when mother and father were away for a week?", Sherlock smirked

"Yes...thank you very much", Mycroft growled

"Stop the car!", John shouted before Mycroft stepped on the brake

"What was that for?", Mycroft asked before seeing a blue haired girl with a ponytail standing in front of the car "Who are you?", he asked the girl, annoyed at stopping the car

"I'm Sonata Dusk. Are you guys by any chance going by Canterlot High?", the girl said excitedly, a bit too excited for Sherlock's and Mycroft's liking

"Sure we are", John answered quickly, earning a glare from the brothers

"Can I come along with you, pretty please?", Sonata asked

"No", Sherlock bluntly replied

"The physical appearance of the "pretty" won't alter our decision" Mycroft added

"Oh...sorry for troubling you", Sonata said, dejected before turning to walk away

"Hey, Sonata, you can join us if we want", John said

"Really? Thanks!", Sonata said before entering the car and sitting besides John.

"John, what are you doing?", Mycroft asked

"What's wrong with letting her in? She's going where we're going anyway", John replied

"Well, at least she's not Moriarty", Sherlock said before turning to Mycroft, "Just drive, I want to get away from all of you as soon as possible"

"So, what are you guys going to Canterlot High for?", Sonata asked

"We're going there for a couple of days to get rid of Sherlock's problem", John replied

"What problem does he have?"

"He's a bit...umm...antisocial"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have some common sense and I do not cooperate with people I don't need", Sherlock replied

"Oh...what are your names then?", Sonata asked

"I'm John Watson and the driver is Mycroft Holmes and that is Sherlock Holmes", John replied

"Cool, so they are brothers. They seem to get along very well", Sonata said

Mycroft and Sherlock just stared at each other awkwardly.

"Let's just try to get to the school quickly", Mycroft said as he stepped on the gas.

_The same time, nearby, CM Punk, Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar were heading towards the same school as they were going there to meet the Principal_

"I told you we should've hitched a ride", CM Punk said as he saw Sonata get in Holmes' car.

"Keep walking. No use crying over spilt milk", Paul Heyman said as they headed towards Canterlot High before noticing Brock Lesnar sighing, "Don't worry Brock, we'll reach there soon enough"

"What are we going to do? Just meet the Principal?", the huge guy asked

"Of course not", Paul smirked, "There's something else in plan for them"

"Oh great", CM Punk said sarcastically, "Another awesome plan"

"Punk, remember what we discussed?", Paul asked

"Yes", Punk replied giving a sigh of boredom, "I do everything you say because you're the brains of this "operation" or something"

"Exactly", Paul said, "You better follow my lead or else we'll get in trouble", he added before pointing to Brock, "And Brock here wouldn't want us to get in trouble, would he?"

"Are you threatening me?", Punk asked, looking straight at Paul

"Are you?", Brock asked looking very intimidating as he stepped between the two

"Now, my mood's off", Punk said, walking away, "I'm heading off on my own for now"

"Do what you want, just don't be late for school", Paul advised as he and Brock headed towards the school

CM Punk slowly wandered around the town, he pondered if it was wise tagging along with Paul. He knew that while he was indebted to Paul for helping him before, Paul was someone you couldn't trust fully. Especially after his incident with Rob Van Dam whom Heyman betrayed before he advocated Brock Lesnar.

After a few minutes, Punk bumped into a rainbow haired girl around a corner. "Watch where you're going", the girl shouted. "Sorry, my bad", Punk replied as he helped her up. "Thanks", the girl waved before running out of sight. "Umm...you're welcome", Punk waved before continuing to head towards the school. "Looks like she was a jock", Punk thought, "That would explain her hasty nature".

CM Punk then saw a poster on a wall. He examined it and saw that it was to promote an upcoming gig by Linkin Park at a prom in the school. "Lucky S.O.B.'s", he said to himself, "They were formed only a few months ago and now they're being invited to perform already"

Soon, Punk reached the school and saw that most of the students had already gotten inside the school as the bell had rung. He was about to enter when he decided to snoop around first.

He looked around and saw a statue. Its surface was like a mirror and appeared to be pulsating some form of light. "Weird", he said to himself before looking to his right and seeing a Dodge Viper SRT. "Cool", he exclaimed and approached the car.

He peeked inside and saw the interior was beautifully done and the music system was the latest model.

Suddenly, he felt someone shining a torchlight or something at him. He turned around and saw the light came from the statue before catching sight of a girl with sapphire blue hair running towards the school which caught his attention.

"Did that girl just fucking come out of the statue?", he thought to himself before someone grabbed him by his collar

"Whoa, what the hell?", he yelled

"What are you trying to do, my dear boy?", Mycroft inquired him, "Were you trying to steal my car?"

"Steal? Hell no. I was just admiring it", CM Punk replied

"Admiring, huh?", Mycroft looked straight into his eyes before letting him go, "Next time, keep your hands away from the car, do you understand?"

"Whatever", CM Punk mumbled before entering the school

_A few minutes earlier, inside the school's gym_

"So, did ya contact Twilight?", Applejack asked Sunset Shimmer

"Yes, I did, she'll be here any minute now", Sunset Shimmer replied

"Great! She definitely wouldn't miss an event like this", Fluttershy said

"So, I heard that some new guys are coming over for the prom", Rarity said, "Do you guys have any idea who they are?"

"I do", Pinkie replied, "One is a relative of Principal Celestia, one is a medic, one is a detective, one is a beast, one is the best and one is the brains"

"Really? Relative of Principal Celestia? Medic? Detective? Beast? Best? Brains?", Applejack asked to which Pinkie nodded

"That is one strange group", Rarity commented

"Well, do you think they've reached yet?", Applejack asked again

"Yes, I caught a glimpse of some unfamiliar faces on my way here", Sunset Shimmer replied

"Should we go and give them a welcome?", Fluttershy suggested

"Let Principal Celestia have the honors, we can welcome them later", Rarity answered

The next second, the gym doors opened, revealing a familiar sapphire haired girl

"Hey guys, am I late?", Twilight asked as she greeted her friends

"Almost", Applejack said as she hugged her friend

"So, is the gang all here?", Twilight asked

"Rainbow Dash still hasn't return", Pinkie Pie replied

"Well, can't say I'm surprised though, she's not a punctual-type of person" Rarity said

"Sometimes I am", Rainbow Dash shouted as she entered the gym, "Hello, Twilight", she greeted her friend with a hug

"Right back at you", Twilight said before a huge figure stood behind Rainbow Dash, "Umm...who are you?", Twilight asked the huge boy.

The boy did not answer; he only glanced behind his back. After a few seconds, a black haired boy with a ponytail who wore a suit entered

"Hello, ladies. I would like to introduce myself", the boy said, "My name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the Beast incarnate, BROOOCKKKK LESNARRRR!", he added before pointing to Brock

"Wow, that's one heck of an introduction", Applejack said

"Thank you. How would you like to hea...", Paul said, trying to add some more words before being interrupted by a brown haired boy

"That's enough Paul, we really need to meet the Principal soon", CM Punk said as he shoved Heyman and Lesnar through the door, "Oh, it's you", he said as he saw Rainbow Dash

"You're the guy who bumped into me before, aren't you?", Rainbow Dash asked

"Doesn't matter", Punk replied before exiting the gym

"CM Punk, you do not interrupt me when I'm...", Paul said angrily

"Yeah Yeah just keep moving, you big walrus", Punk could be heard answering Paul

"So, lemme guess...Brock's the Beast, the brown haired guy's the Best and Paul's the Brains", Sunset Shimmer said

"Seems like it. I think they look like good friends", Pinkie replied

"Those are the new guys?" Twilight asked

"Yep, though there are 3 others", Applejack replied

"When did you meet that brown haired guy anyway?", Rarity asked Rainbow Dash

"Just a few minutes ago. He seemed like a really cool guy", Rainbow Dash answered

Twilight was about to say something when she noticed a boy grinning at them from the other side of the gym. She quickly headed towards him, her friends asking her what was wrong. The boy suddenly appeared behind her and she saw that another boy was with him, this one donned a hood.

"Excuse me, but who are you?", She inquired the boy

"I am Loki. I am a relative of Principal Celestia", he answered

"And you are...?", Twilight asked the hooded one

"His name is Eminem", Loki replied, "He's not much of the talking type"

"What a coincidence, we were just introduced to another pair of new students. One of them talked for the other too", Twilight said referring to Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar

"Oh, you mean the huge guy with muscles and stuff? Yeah, you should really watch out for him and his friends, trouble usually follows them", Loki said, knowing that trouble followed him just as much, "Care to tell me your name?"

"You can call me Twilight Sparkle"

"Good to meet you, Twilight of Sparkle"

"Can you tell me how you're related to Principal Celestia?"

"My father is her cousin"

"Oh, anyway, it was real nice meeting you, Loki", Twilight said, giving Loki a handshake before trying the same with Eminem, "And you too Eminem", she added, still extending her hand

"Whatever", Em said before walking away, leaving Twilight to awkwardly put her hand down

"I hope we can have another chat some time, princess!", Loki said as he followed Eminem.

"Okay, see you later!", Twilight waved at the duo. "Princess?", she thought, surprised that Loki knew that she was one. Maybe Principal Celestia told him.

She stared at Loki for a few seconds before returning to her friends

"Where did you run off to?", Rainbow Dash asked

"Oh, I just said hi to Loki and Eminem", she replied

"Who's Low Key and M&M?", Pinkie asked

"Loki's the relative of Principal Celestia and Eminem is his friend", Twilight replied, "Loki seemed nice, he answered my questions without a hint of annoyance though his friend seemed a bit anti-social"

"Good to know", Sunset Shimmer said, "The new guys don't seem to be trouble makers"

"Should we search for the other two? The medic and the detective?", Fluttershy asked

"Maybe we should, I mean we do need to see if they will be any trouble", Applejack said before they left the gym

_Somewhere, in another side of the school, Sherlock, John and Sonata were exploring the school, Sonata covering her head with a hood as if wanting not to be noticed_

"When did you start being a medic?", Sonata asked the blonde boy

"Last year", John replied before glancing at Sherlock who was busy using his phone, "Actually I wanted to become a sniper but all I could become was a medic"

"Cool", Sonata said, "Being prepared to help people all the time"

"Aren't you going to put your hood down?", John asked Sonata

"N...no...I like it!", Sonata gave John a fake smile, not wanting to tell him what happened the last time she was here

"Oh, okay", John said, "So, can you tell me why you wanted to come here?"

"I..I just wanted to right a few wrongs...", Sonata replied, "At the demand of my friends", she muttered in a tone inaudible to John

"What wrongs?", John asked, a bit surprised that someone with a positive attitude like Sonata could have done anything wrong

"Umm...", Sonata hesitated before noticing a Taco Tuesday flyer, "Oh look! Taco Tuesday!"

"You like tacos?", John asked, to which Sonata happily nodded

"Please", Sherlock finally spoke in a low, unimpressed tone, "You're attempt at diverting John's attention is awful"

"Sherlock!", John scolded him as he saw Sonata looking shocked

"Don't "Sherlock" me", Sherlock shot back, "Isn't it obvious? The stammering in her voice when you asked her why she wanted to be here...the sudden change in movement...that carefully added little detail beneath her breath...Even you should be able to see that she did something that incurred the wrath of the students and the faculty of this school", he added, Sonata gasped as he finished

"Ignore him, he's always like this", John told Sonata, "He thinks he's so much better than others"

"I don't need to feign sympathy, innocence and ignorance to earn people's acceptance. That act disgusts me", Sherlock said coldly causing Sonata to run away from him

"Damn you, Sherlock", John said before running after Sonata, "Come back, please", he said as he chased her

Sherlock felt a tiny bit of remorse but he soon killed it as he saw Loki walking towards him

"What do you want, Loki?", Sherlock asked

"How did you know who I was?", Loki asked back, impressed with Sherlock

"I don't need to be told any petty and unnecessary information. I don't care who you are, all I want is to know what your motive is and what your future plan is. And judging from that maniacal smile you sported when you began approaching me, I can correctly guess that you were impressed with the way I handled my problems which would make you look like a person with a loose nut having a knack for chaos and disruption. And from that information alone, I can correctly assume that you're the infamous spoiled adopted son of Celestia's cousin. You are Loki. Now, what do you want?", Sherlock said

"Celestia wants to meet you, that's all", Loki replied, signaling Sherlock to follow him, "Hmm...maybe I can have a use for you after all" he thought, staring at Sherlock

_Just around the corner, Sonata had locked herself inside a small closet, John trying his best to get her to come out_

"Please go away", Sonata said sadly, "You heard what he said, I'm a hated person"

"Come on, dammit", John shouted, "Open the door. Sherlock's a jerk and you should not believe everything he says"

"But he wasn't lying about what he said"

"Yes, it may have been the truth but you should really try not to let what he says get to you"

"Really?", Sonata asked, holding the door knob, ready to open it

"Of course, Sherlock likes to mess with other people's mine. He's just bored that's all."

"Can you give me one more reason to come out?", Sonata asked again

"I..um...", John thought hard before having an idea, "I'll get you some tacos if you come out"

As if on cue, Sonata came out of the closet, looking like she never had that conversation with Sherlock

"Alright! Let's go right now", she said smiling, walking ahead

"Strange", John said to himself as he followed the ponytailed girl while thinking about her sudden change in mood.

**Lexus : And the first chapter is D-O-N-E**

**Rainbow Dash : Did you just teased some pairings?**

**Lexus : Maybe I did heheh**

**Rainbow Dash : At least I know it's not going to be me**

**Lexus : I really wish you were right**

**Rainbow Dash : Wait! I'm being paired with whom?**

**Lexus : See you next time, reader. Please review**

**Rainbow Dash : Seriously, who am I being paired with?**

**Lexus : Umm..I have one in mind but I could use some ideas from the readers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : A Study in Punk**

**Lexus : Here's a very warm welcome to Chapter 2. Yes, the title is a parody of the title of a Sherlock episode **

**Rainbow Dash : Feels like something awesome is gonna go down sooner or later**

**Lexus : ...yeah...in a way**

**Rainbow Dash : In a way?**

**Lexus : Just give the disclaimer**

**Rainbow Dash : The characters depicted in this story (those that aren't created by Lexus, of course) belong to their respective owners**

**Lexus : Go...**

_Soon after separating from John and Sonata, Loki and Sherlock stood in front of Principal Celestia's office_

"Wait here", Loki told Sherlock, "I'll get in first"

Loki opened the door behind Sherlock. "Hello, Celestia", Loki announced his arrival to the Principal

"Loki, so did you get Sherlock or what?", Celestia asked

"Sure I did", Loki replied, "I have to obey you or else I'll face the all—father's wrath"

"Oh, come on, give it a rest", Celestia sighed, "You may be a mischievous boy but you'll have to cause more trouble for me to call your father"

"Adoptive father", Loki corrected, "So, what do you need Sherlock for?"

"I have heard that he is a great master of deduction", Celestia answered, "I need to ask him something. I'm a bit afraid that with his attitude, he might be a bit hard to bear for the other students"

"Oh, he's already left quite an impression on one student", Loki said, referring to Sonata

"Let us hope that it was the last one. Could you call him now?", Celestia asked, "Also, my sister was searching for you"

"Alright, I bid you farewell for now then", Loki bowed before exiting the room

"That was a quick chat", Sherlock said

"Oh, you can enter now", Loki told him, "I have to search for the Vice-Principal now. It appears she wants to see me"

Sherlock then entered the office, before being greeted with a handshake from Principal Celestia

"Hello there, it is nice to meet you, Mr. Holmes", Celestia said smiling

"Mr. Holmes is my father. You can call me Sherlock", Sherlock replied, trying his best to fake a small smile

"Okay then, Sherlock. I've heard that you're here for the prom, am I right?", Celestia asked

"Mycroft was here before, wasn't he?", Sherlock quickly asked back

"Oh, How did you..? I mean yes, he was here before", Celestia said, surprised that Sherlock knew about it even though her meeting with Mycroft was supposed to be private.

"Last night, I presume", Sherlock said, staring into Celestia's eyes, not even blinking a little bit, "In your office, you two talked for about 10 minutes before Mycroft left to fetch me and John at the airport"

"Yes...that is true", Celestia said, a bit too shocked at how Sherlock could deduce that, "Did your brother tell you about that?"

"I don't need to be told that", Sherlock said before taking a deep breath, "You're eyes are a bit too tired to assume you slept before 10:00PM, and they're too relaxed to assume that you stayed up till 12:00 AM, so and taking in the fact that Mycroft arrived at the airport at 3:00AM, taking into accounts the fact that there was heavy traffic late at night and he had to take a longer route, he had to be here between 10:00PM and 11:00PM. Also, Mycroft shoe-prints from last night are still here. Mycroft never sits down if he's hasty so he'll probably stand up in a corner, which would explain his shoe-prints being in only one corner. And also to note, the fact that his bad leg would prevent him from standing for a long time meant that he had to say all he needed to say in at most 10 minutes flat. So, Mycroft came here last night, at about 10:00 PM, talked with you for about 10 minutes and left"

Celestia just stared at Sherlock, amazed at how he was able to get every single detail in. Yes, Mycroft did come in at 5 minutes past 10:00PM, he said he was in hurry to her that his brother and his friend were coming to join them in the prom. When she asked him if he would like to sit down, he declined and told her that he had no time, clutching his left leg every single time and stayed at one corner during the whole 11 minutes they talked.

"Please do tell me what you want to tell me?", Sherlock asked

"I wanted to ask you to be a little bit...", Celestia replied before being cut off by Sherlock

"A little bit kinder?", Sherlock inquired

"Yes, I'm afraid you might inadvertently make enemies with that attitude", Celestia answered

"I'm not scared of any foes", Sherlock said coldly

"Please, do try to adjust your attitude", Celestia said sternly

"Fine", Sherlock gave in, "I will try to abide by what you say in respect of your position as head of this institution", he added before turning to leave

"Try to make friends, it will be good for you", Celestia advised him

"I will try. Oh and by the way, stop brushing your hair downwards, you'll just waste your time when you try to use a hair-dryer", Sherlock added as he exited the office

"What?", Celestia asked herself, "How in the world did he know that?", she said, staring at Sherlock

_Meanwhile, in the gym, Luna was asking the mane seven about the whereabouts of Loki_

"So, do you have any idea where he is right now?",Luna asked after being told by Twilight that she had met him and Eminem a few minutes earlier

"I think I saw him headed towards Principal Celestia's office", Twilight replied

"I better head there right now", Luna said as she turned to leave

Suddenly the gym doors opened, Loki walking through them, still smiling before he saw Luna

"Hello, Luna", Loki smiled

"Loki!", Luna shouted before giving him a hug, "Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you"

"In Celestia's office", Loki replied

"Well, I heard you were here for the prom", Luna said, "So, who are you going with?"

"I haven't decided yet", Loki grinned, "But I do have some plans in mind"

"Do try to find a partner soon or else it won't be that much fun for you", Luna told him

"Of course I will", Loki said before turning to the mane seven, more specifically, Twilight, "Aren't you going to introduce your friends?" he asked

"Oh...of course", Twilight said, "This is Rainbow Dash"

"Hey there", Rainbow Dash greeted with a small wave

"This is Rarity"

"Hello, nice to meet you", Rarity said as she shook Loki's hand

"Here is Fluttershy"

"Umm...hi...", Fluttershy said timidly

"This is Applejack", Twilight continued

"Welcome, Loki", Applejack tipped her hat

"And Pinkie Pie..."

"Ohhh...so you're Principal Celestia and Luna's relative. We should have a party for you soon!", Pinkie bounced happily

"And last but not least, here's Sunset Shimmer"

"It's a pleasure having you here", Sunset shook his hand

"Well, this is one nice group of friends you have here", Loki told Twilight

"If you want, you could hang out with them, you know", Luna said

"Wait, what?", Loki said, surprised

"That's a great idea, we could become really good friends", Twilight suggested

"Are you really serious?", Loki asked Luna who nodded, "Fine, I haven't the faintest idea of how you guys do things here. I might as well join you", Loki said reluctantly

"Yes! Now let's have a party!", Pinkie said as she grabbed Loki by the arm

"This Pinkie of Pies...she's an excited one, isn't she?", Loki asked Twilight

"Sometimes a bit too excited", Twilight replied as she followed Loki and Pinkie out of the gym

"Come on, let's show Loki around", Applejack said, the mane seven and Luna preparing to exit the gym

Sunset Shimmer was just about to exit when she saw a hooded boy coming from the other side of the gym.

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling me who you are?", Sunset asked the boy

"The name's Eminem", the boy replied

"Oh, you must be Loki's friend, right? Well, he just left the gym, would you like me to take you to him?", Sunset offered

"Nope..I'll get to him myself", Em replied, "But right now I need to tell someone a very important thing, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"You could tell it to Principal Celestia"

"She won't believe it, it's too complicated"

"What about Luna?"

"Same with 'er"

"What is it that you want to tell?"

"So, you're suggestin' I should tell it to you?"

"If you don't mind, that is"

"Alright, Imma tell ya then. You know, Halloween's tomorrow, I've got a tip from someone that some serious shit's going to go down at the date, you know what I'm saying, like, some mass hysteria or something"

"Who told you that?"

Eminem didn't reply, he just headed back to where he came.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Just get ya friends and come back to the gym after lunchtime. Then I'll answer your question", Em said before disappearing.

"What is going to happen?", Sunset thought as she exited the gym

_Somewhere outside, Brock and Paul Heyman were watching Flash Sentry and his band (Flash Drive) rehearsing through a window; Paul perched on top of Brock_

"Looks like there are going to be two bands performing after all", Paul said before getting off Brock, "Unless Celestia's going to give a long speech, we can't rely on just two bands performing to give us the time we need", he added, referring to Linkin Park and Flash Drive

"What about those girls at the gym?", Brock asked, "I saw a photo of them with musical instruments inside the office"

"Well, the more the better", Paul smiled, "If only there was at least 6 musical acts, we would have all the time we needed"

"Looks like they've just finished rehearsing their song", Brock said as the music stopped

"Let's see, Linkin Park would probably have about 2 songs, which would give us approximately 7 minutes. And with that 2 and half minute performance from the guys in that room, we have about 9 and a half minutes which is still not enough time to guarantee that our plan will work", Paul deduced

"What was our plan again?", Brock asked

"You just worry about your part, okay?", Paul replied

"What plan?", a ponytailed girl asked, smiling and holding a taco on one hand

"Who in the world are you?", Paul asked

"I'm Sonata Dusk", the girl replied

"Well, Sonata, whatever you heard us say, just forget it", Paul told her, looking into her eyes

"There you are", a blonde boy said as he came near Sonata, "Oh, I'm sorry, I hope Sonata didn't bother you", he added as he saw Brock and Paul

"No harm done", Paul assured him, "Say, weren't you the guys riding inside a Dodge Viper SRT on the way to school?"

"Yes, you are right", the boy replied, "My name is John Watson and she is Sonata Dusk"

"I guess I'll introduce myself too", Paul said before clearing his throat, "John Watson and Sonata Dusk, my name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate of the Beast Incarnate BAAAAARRRROOCKKKKKK LEEEESSSSSSSNARRRRRR!"

"Nice to meet you, Paul and Brock", John said as he shook their hands, "Blimey, this bloke has got one bloody grip", he thought as he shook Brock's hand

"Thank you, may I ask you just one question?", Paul asked, "Do you have any knowledge of who are going to perform at the prom?"

"Yeah...I suppose, well, there's Linkin Park, a girl duet which we heard on our way out and another girl who played a cello", John answered

"I think the Rainbooms will also perform at the prom", Sonata said

"You mean the seven girl band?", Paul inquired

"Yes, the same one", Sonata replied

"Very good", Paul smirked before walking towards the room where Flash Drive were with Brock, "Farewell then"

"Okay, see ya!", Sonata said as she and John waved at the two boys

"What are you two doing out here?", a low toned voice asked

"Sherlock...", John said in a disappointing tone

"What?", Sherlock asked again, annoyed, "Don't tell me your still upset over that previous incident?"

"Of course I am", John angrily replied, "That was totally uncalled for", he added, "Now I suggest you apologize to Sonata right now"

Sherlock tried to protest but he remembered what Celestia told her. "Dammit", he said to himself before regaining his composure, "I am sorry for my actions", he apologized to Sonata

"It's alright, I've already forgiven you", Sonata said with a smile

"Alright then, do you care to tell me what you are doing outside now?", Sherlock asked John

"We were looking for you", John said before handing a taco to Sherlock

"A taco? Seriously, you expect me to enjoy eating some low class food?", Sherlock stared at the taco disgustingly

"It's a peace offering from her", John pointed to Sonata

"...I guess I can't dishonor your offering then", Sherlock said before taking a bite out of the taco, "I think...you two should...meet Celestia...I've already met her"

"I think that's not a good idea/bad idea", Sonata/John said

"Are you worried they might throw you out?", John asked Sonata

"Yes", Sonata replied

"Don't worry, we'll cover for you",

"Really?"

"Of course, right, Sherlock?"

"Yes yes...just get inside the school", Sherlock replied hastily as the three headed towards Celestia's office

_At the same time, outside of the room where Flash Drive were rehearsing_

"Aren't we going to ask them right away?", Brock asked

"No, not yet", Paul replied, "We cannot be rude, especially if we are going to go with our plan"

Suddenly, they heard two bursts of static from the room, followed by a familiar guitar riff

"Wait!", Paul shouted before peeking inside the room, "Just as I suspected"

"_Look in my eyes! What do you see? The cult of personality"_, Punk sang before noticing Paul and Brock, "Oh, hey Paul!"

"What in the world are doing? I thought Celestia asked you to do something for her", Paul said in a serious tone

"She did. She told me to check on all the bands and performers and see if they'll be ready for the prom the day after tomorrow", Punk replied before pointing to Flash Sentry, "And Flash here was kind enough to let me sing one song"

"No problem-o", Flash gave a thumbs up to Punk, "So, I guess you're Punk's friends?"

"Sure they are", Punk replied quickly before Paul could answer, "Aren't we, Paul?"

"Yes, we are", Paul replied

"Anyway, this is Paul Heyman and this big albino gorilla is Brock Lesnar", Punk added, earning a glare from Paul and Brock

"Okay, I hope you guys like it here", Flash welcomed them

"So, Flash, I'll be meetin' you and your pals later. I've gotta check on the others. See ya", Punk said before exiting the room with Paul and Brock

"One of these days...", Brock muttered, angry at Punk for calling him an albino gorilla

"Don't get too acquainted", Paul warned Punk, "It might affect our plan"

"You mean your plan", Punk corrected him, "All I have to do was pretend that I was hungry, right? I would hardly call that being part of a plan"

"Just stop arguing, okay?", Paul said, "I swear, if me and Brock hadn't known you for a while, we would have surely kicked your sorry butt. You would become a has-been, just like that failure, Rob Van Dam and another thing, when you...", Paul added before being interrupted by Brock, "What is it?"

"Punk's gone", Brock replied

"FFFFFUUUUUUUU...", Paul cursed

_Outside, on the school's football field, Rainbow Dash had decided to practice a bit before lunchtime. After the quick little party they had for Loki, everyone left to attend to their own matters. Soon, Punk reached her_

"What'cha doing?", Punk asked, startling Rainbow Dash

"What the...?", she exclaimed, dropping the ball she was balancing on her head, "Can't you see I'm practicing? Jeez!"

"For what? A circus act?", Punk joked, Rainbow Dash glaring at him

"For your information, if you can't learn how to balance the ball, you can't have full control of the ball", she said, rebalancing the ball

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you're doing that for a circus act", Punk smirked

"Think what you want, I'm just plain awesome unlike you", Rainbow Dash shot back

"Now you sound like The Miz", Punk commented

"The Who?"

"Doctor Who"

"I sound like a Doctor?"

"If you keep that up, you'll sound like a circus drop out who think she's a footballer but actually is a Miz wannabe", Punk joked again before being hit right in the head with a football, "That really hurt"

"You're pretty annoying", Rainbow Dash said as she picked up the football

"I'm the best in the world", Punk shouted as he got up

"Sure you are", Rainbow Dash sarcastically said

"Says the circus act who said she was AWESOME!"

"Stop calling me a circus act"

"Circus act! _datdatdadadadat dadat datdadatdada dadat_", Punk grinned before being punched right in the kisser

"How's that for a circus act?", Rainbow Dash smirked as Punk held his jaw

"Nice punch you've got there", Punk commented, sporting a smile which surprised Rainbow Dash, "I could've sworn for a split-second there that I was gonna get knocked out"

"I don't get it, you're not angry?", Rainbow Dash said

"On the contrary, my dear girl, it's a bit satisfying to know that someone can throw a decent punch around here", Punk smiled, "I'm CM Punk, nice to meet you", Punk said as he extended his hand for a handshake

"I'm Rainbow Dash, nice to meet you too", Rainbow Dash returned the handshake

_In the gym, Eminem was busy arranging a small TV set on the floor when Loki entered the gym_

"You're a bit early", Em said as he saw Loki

"I needed a little bit of time to make sure we get this right", Loki grinned

"So, do you think this will get them to accept me?", Em asked

"Sure I do, when they see this video that tells the story of your life, they'll feel bad for you and judging by their personalities, you'll have no problem making friends", Loki said, before touching Em with a scepter, "Em? Are you there?", he asked

"It's Shady", Em replied

"Nice", Loki grinned, "Let's record the most important shall we?", Loki said as he pulled out the CD depicting Em's life and threw it away before taking out a video camera.

**Lexus : Chapter 2 is finished**

**Rainbow Dash : Loki's at it again, isn't he?**

**Lexus : Yes**

**Rainbow Dash : I hope he creates many illusions again like he did in "The Avengers", that was awesome**

**Lexus : Won't the real Loki please stand up? **

**Rainbow Dash : Okay, now you're just stealing ideas**

**Lexus : Whatever. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Here's Shady**

**Lexus : Hello, welcome to the 3****rd**** chapter of this fanfic**

**Rainbow Dash : I'm guessing this chapter will be centered around Eminem**

**Lexus : *Slim Shady**

**Rainbow Dash : Whatever**

**Lexus : Disclaimer**

**Rainbow Dash : The characters depicted in this story (those that aren't created by Lexus, of course) belong to their respective owners**

**Lexus : Onward with the 3****rd**** chapter**

_Everyone was at the cafeteria, the mane seven sat at one table while CM Punk, Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar sat together at another. Sherlock, John and Sonata also sat at a table at the corner of the cafeteria, only Loki and Eminem were absent_

"What do you mean Eminem is going to tell you something?", Twilight asked Sunset

"He asked me to come to the gym with you guys after lunch", Sunset replied, "He told me that he'll reveal who said that something bad is going to go down on Halloween"

"Maybe he's just messing with ya", Applejack said

"AJ's right", Rainbow Dash agreed, "It's probably no big deal"

"I really hope so", Sunset said

"Ooo...maybe he's planning a party?", Pinkie said

"I doubt it", Twilight told Pinkie, "He doesn't look like the cheery type"

"Should we ask Loki about this?", Fluttershy suggested

"That's a good idea", Sunset said

"Speaking of Loki, where is he?", Rarity asked after she looked around, searching for Loki

"He's probably with Principal Celestia and Luna. They're relatives after all", Rainbow Dash replied

"Don't worry, Sunset, we'll go with you to the gym after lunch", Twilight assured her

"Thanks", Sunset smiled

_At another table_

"Sherlock, aren't you going to eat your lunch?", John asked when he saw Sherlock still fixed on his mobile

"It's a waste of time", Sherlock replied, not even giving John a glance, "Besides, it's been only a few minutes since I ate that last taco"

"Well, suit yourself", John shrugged before turning to Sonata, "This is some great food, don't you agree?"

"I guess you could say that. Though it still doesn't beat tacos", Sonata smiled

"You sure do love tacos, don't you?", John said, Sonata replying with a happy grin

"Boring...boring...boring", Sherlock repeated as he scrolled down his mobile.

"What is he doing?", Sonata asked John

"Oh, he's just looking for a case", John replied, "I dread what might happen if he doesn't have something to interest him"

"Let's just leave him alone", Sonata said, "So, what did Principal Celestia talk to you about?"

"Well, she wanted me and Sherlock to find someone who can be responsible enough to guard the Saturn Ring during Halloween", John replied

"Saturn Ring? You mean Mr. McMahon's gift to Canterlot High?", Sonata asked again

"Yes, the same one. She wanted to give it to the best student at the prom", John told her

"So, have you decided on who should to guard it?"

"We'll decide it later"

"And what about me? Did you tell her that I am here?"

"Let's tell them later, if you don't mind"

"Okay"

_A few tables away, CM Punk and the others had finished their lunch and were preparing to carry out the first phase of their plan_

"Why should I be the one to knock out the Vice-Principal?", Punk asked Paul, "Why can't Brock do it?"

"Because you're look more innocent that Brock", Paul replied

"Really? You really think they'll trust me?"

"Well, for starters, you did befriend that guitarist and that rainbow haired girl, didn't you?"

"That was just part of the duty Celestia gave me"

"Just do your part", Paul concluded before turning to Brock, "Once the Vice-Principal's been knocked out, there will be panic and during that you'll break the locks that holds the Saturn Ring. We'll continue it tomorrow night"

"Alright, Paul", Brock said as he cracked his fingers before the trio headed out of the cafeteria.

_Back at the mane seven's table_

"I heard that Linkin Park will be joining us for Halloween tomorrow night", Rarity said

"That'll be awesome!", Rainbow Dash shouted in glee, "Maybe they'll give us preview of what they'll perform the next day"

"I wonder what kind of music they play?", Twilight asked

"They play a wide variety of music", Fluttershy replied, "Although it may be too loud for my liking"

"I hope they don't outdo us that much haha", Applejack joked

"That reminds me, when are we practising?", Sunset asked, "After lunch?"

"Yes, I heard that the other performers are all done rehearsing for the day", Pinkie answered

"So, what will we sing?", Rainbow Dash asked before being interrupted by a static from the PA system, "Looks like Principal Celestia is gonna announce something"

The PA system cracked to life, everyone in the cafeteria paying close attention

"Students, we have a very special guest for you today", Celestia announced, "I'd like to introduce...", she added before a mechanical voice took over, "MR. HAAAAAHHHNNNN", it said

"Mr. Hahn?", Applejack asked, "Who is he?"

Just then, the cafeteria doors opened to reveal a boy, wearing a dark green tracksuit and sporting a spiky black hairdo with a blue streak going through the middle. He entered the cafeteria on a mobile turntable, playing a wicked beat

"For someone who's labeled Mr., he sure looks young", Twilight commented

"Who cares? That is one awesome beat!", Sunset exclaimed

"And now, for a lesson in rhythm management", the mechanical voice said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room before Mr. Hahn played a stuttering beat, "Let's begin", the voice added

"His voice is scary. And he's not even moving his lips" Fluttershy said timidly

"That's not his voice, darling", Rarity assured her

By now, everyone was grooving along to the beat. "Alright now, wasn't that fun? Let's try something else", the voice announced before Mr. Hahn created a beat from random scratching and sounds which the crowd loved before finally ending with a fast scratching. As if on cue, the crowd erupted and applauded Mr. Hahn who bowed before them

"Hello, everyone", Hahn said as the noise died down a bit, "I'm Mr. Hahn and I'm the turntablist of Linkin Park, you have heard of us, don't you?", he said before the crowd answered, "YES!"

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that, I'll see you all tomorrow night, have a nice day", Hahn said before leaving the turntable, the crowd chanting his name

"So, he's with Linkin Park...nice way to hype their performance", Applejack said

"Wow, and I thought Vinyl was the only one who could do stuff like that", Twilight commented

"Anyway, if we're done eating, should we head over to the gym now?", Sunset asked

"Well, no use wasting time, let's head over there now", Rainbow Dash replied before the mane seven left the cafeteria for the gym.

Soon they reached the entrance to the gym, inside of which they saw a small TV set

"Huh? Does that mean Eminem turned into a TV?", Pinkie asked she entered the gym

"Maybe, he left some video to explain who's going to cause trouble", Sunset suggested

"Let's turn it on then", Rainbow Dash as she reached over to turn on the power

"Be careful", Fluttershy warned

"Relax, what could possibly go wrong?", Rainbow Dash smirked before turning the TV set on. Suddenly, the screen became a weird mix of RGB colours.

"Yep, what could go wrong?", Twilight said as he eyed Rainbow Dash

"Look! There's someone on the screen!", Rarity said as she saw someone resembling Eminem appear on the screen

"Isn't that Eminem?", Applejack asked

"Yes...but I didn't know he had blonde hair", Twilight said

"And could rock a nice pair of shades", Rainbow Dash added as she saw that Eminem wore a pair of shades

"And also what a beautifully designed suit", Rarity stared in awe at Em's suit

The next moment, Em's picture came into view. "Look, I was gonna go easy on you and not to hurt your feelings but...I'm only going to get this one chance", Em said as his shades disappeared and appeared at intervals

"Something's wrong. I can feel it. Just a feeling I got, like something's about to happen but I don't know what", Em continued, "If that means what I think it means, we're in trouble, big trouble. And if he is as bananas as you say, I'm not taking any chances", he added before ending the video with a devilish voice, "You are just what the doctor ordered", he said as the TV set just flashed the words, "SLIM SHADY" over and over again

"What the heck does that mean?", Rainbow Dash asked

"That must be a warning", Twilight replied, "But what does this mean?", she asked as the mane seven stared at the flashing words

Suddenly, Rarity found herself being pulled out of the gym by a pair of hands

"What the...?", she asked before she saw who pulled her out, "Mr. Hahn? What ever are you doing?"

"You and friends shouldn't have listened to that", Hahn told her

"Why?", Rarity asked

"That video you just watched contains hypersonic sound waves and hypnotic spectrum arrangement", Hahn replied, "You should consider yourself lucky that I pulled you out before you were fully exposed to the spectrum"

"Hypnotic? What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to say that the video was to hypnotize me and my friends?", Rarity asked again

"Absolutely yes", Hahn answered before putting on ear plugs and a blind fold, "I'm going to destroy that TV, so stay here", he told her

Hahn then locked on to his target before putting on the blind fold. The next second, he rushed inside the gym and tackled the TV, knocking it over and breaking it into pieces. Rarity cringed at that.

"You can enter now", he told Rarity as he removed the ear plugs and blind fold.

"Guys? Are you alright?", Rarity asked her immobile friends

"Just as I feared, they were exposed fully to the video", Hahn said before grabbing his turntable which he left outside the gym

"What should we do? We can't just leave them like this", Rarity panicked

"Don't worry, we'll get them out of this trance soon", Hahn said as he loaded a CD into a disk reader on his turntable, "Please prepare your ears, this may be a little loud", Hahn said before playing the chorus of "Bleed it Out".

"Who's that?", Rarity asked, holding her hands to her ears

"That's Chester, he's the lead vocals of our band", Hahn shouted so Rarity could hear him

"Well, he sounds angry", Rarity commented before the music stopped, "What's that style of singing?"

"Oh that, that is called "screaming". It usually done by bands to emphasize some verses", Hahn replied

"I can't say I've heard of that before", Rarity said before her friends came to, "Oh, you're back to normal now"

"Back to normal?", Twilight asked, "What happened?"

"You were under a trance caused by that video of Em", Rarity replied

"Trance? Well, that's explains you and Mr. Hahn appearing suddenly in front of us", Sunset said

"And also, the TV is also broken", Fluttershy added

"What's going on? I heard something broke", Luna said as she rushed inside the gym

"Mr. Hahn destroyed that TV because it was showing hypnotizing images", Rarity replied

"Oh, I thought it was something more serious", Luna heaved a sigh of relief, "If you girls don't mind, could you clean that up?", she added, pointing at the broken TV

"No probs, we'll take care of it", Rainbow Dash replied before Luna left

"Here's a broom", Pinkie handed a broom to Applejack as the two swept the broken parts on the floor

"I wonder why Em would leave a video like that for us to watch?", Sunset asked

"Well, from my point of view, it was a warning", Twilight replied

"So, how did you two get us out of the trance?", Rainbow Dash asked

"Mr. Hahn played a chorus from their song", Rarity replied, "Though it was pretty loud, it did manage to snap you out of your trance"

"Your song? Could you play it again or some other song, if you don't mind? Pretty please?", Rainbow Dash pleaded

"Rainbow Dash darling, I think that's not such a good...", Rarity said before being cut off by Rainbow Dash

"Oh come on, Rarity, it won't hurt to hear it, would it?", Rainbow Dash smirked before putting on a pair of headphones which Mr. Hahn gave to her.

"Okay, let's play...umm..."Blackout", alright?", Mr. Hahn asked to which Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Hmm...nice techno beats", Rainbow Dash said as she swayed her head to the beat for nearly a minute, "Who's this guy that's singing?", she asked

"That's Chester, our lead vocalist", Hahn replied

"Uh-oh", Rarity gulped

"What's the matter?", Fluttershy asked

"Just watch her", Rarity replied, looking at Rainbow Dash. It was only a few seconds before she would hear the "screaming".

Suddenly, as Rarity expected, Rainbow Dash quickly took off the headphones while looking like she's seen a ghost.

"I thought Chester was a human", Rainbow Dash said as she handed the headphones to Hahn

"He is", Hahn replied

"Then why did he suddenly sounded like some kind of demon or something?", Rainbow Dash asked, the sounds of Chester screaming ,"You've gotta get inside, you're pushing back down" still ringing in her head

"That's called "screaming", darling", Rarity explained, "It's usually done by bands to emphasize some lines"

"Oh, never heard of it before", Rainbow Dash said

"I think we should introduce ourselves to ", Twilight said as the mane seven turned their attention to Hahn

_A few minutes before, near Celestia's office_

"You need to knock her out at least a minutes from now, okay?", Paul told Punk

"And that is implying that, she comes out right at that time", Brock added

"Jeez, I know, I know", Punk said, annoyed, "It needs to be at that exact time because, the other students will probably be inside the classes by that time"

"Exactly, now we have to wait, it's almost time", Paul said before a small crashing sound was heard

"What was that?", Brock asked

"It's no big deal, probably, someone dropped something", Paul shrugged it off

Suddenly, Luna rushed out of Celestia's office towards the gym

"What the fuck?!", Punk looked on in annoyance

"She's too early, we can't carry out the first phase when the students are still outside", Paul added, "Let's keep our fingers crossed and hope she has a reason to come back to the office"

_At the exact moment, three students headed towards Celestia's office causing CM Punk and the others to hide_

"I'm so nervous and excited, I'm nervicited", Sonata said as Sherlock clutched the door knob to the office

"Just let us do the talking, alright?", John said

"Okay", Sonata obeyed as the trio entered the office

"Hello, Principal Celestia", Sherlock greeted Celestia

"Oh, Sherlock, John", Celestia looked at the duo before noticing the hooded student behind them, "I presume you have found someone who can guard the Saturn Ring?"

"Yes, we have", Sherlock replied

"Well, could you tell me who he/she is?"

"Of course but you have to promise us one thing", John looked dead on into Celestia's eyes

"What is it?", Celestia asked

"Don't overreact", Sherlock advised her before signaling to Sonata to take her hood down

"Wait, isn't one of the Dazzlings?", Celestia asked

"Yes, she is, her name's Sonata Dusk", John replied

"Haven't you heard of what she and her friends tried to do the last time she was here?", Celestia glared at Sonata

"Of course we do", Sherlock answered coolly,

"I'm sorry but after her last incident, I'm afraid I can't trust her", Celestia said, "And I think the other students will feel the same way"

"Oh come on, just give her a chance", John pleaded

"I just can't, especially after what she and her friends attempted to do?", Celestia declined

"But you did forgive one student who tried to take over the school once, didn't you?", Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow

"How did you...?", Celestia tried to ask before realizing Sherlock probably deduced it, "Never mind"

"She can be trusted. She's our friend", John said

"Our friend? You mean, she's yours and Sherlock's friend? More specifically, Sherlock's friend?", Celestia asked, wide-eyed

"Yes", Sherlock muttered before looking away

"Well, I must say, despite what your brother said, I can't believe you were able to find a friend so quickly", Celestia said, surprised

"So, does this mean Sonata gets the job?", John asked

"I guess so, seeing that Sherlock obeyed me", Celestia said before turning to Sonata, "Alright, you'll be in charge of guarding the Saturn Ring and if anything, and I mean anything happens to it, I'll have you escorted out of the school premises immediately"

"I'll do my best!", Sonata smiled as they left the office

"John", Sherlock said, "What made you think that Sonata should be the one to guard the Saturn Ring?"

"Well, I saw it as a chance for her to gain the trust of the other students", John replied

"Oh goody", Sherlock sarcastically said, "Let's hope this doesn't blow up in your face", he added as Luna walked past them

_Coming out of their hiding place, CM Punk, Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar could hear Luna heading back to the office_

"It looks like our luck's changed", Paul grinned, "Punk, get ready, she's coming nearer"

"So, as soon as I knock her out, Celestia will come out her office to check on her and during that time, Brock will break the locks that holds the Saturn Ring which we'll steal tomorrow night, right?", Punk asked

"Right", Paul replied before noticing Luna had taken too long, "What's keeping her?"

"I'll take a look", Punk said as he headed towards Luna before quickly running back, "Brock! The Saturn Ring! Go! Go! Go!", he ordered while running

"What happened?", Paul asked

"Someone else knocked out Luna before us", Punk replied before Brock rushed into the room holding the Saturn Ring

"There goes Celestia", Paul said as he saw Celestia leave her office to tend to her sister

A few seconds, Brock's voice could be heard, "Someone beat us to it", Brock said as he exited the room which held the Saturn Ring, "Someone named "Slim Shady" broke the locks before us", he added, holding up a piece of paper containing the words "Slim Shady".

"Who the hell is that?", Punk asked

"I have no idea", Paul said before turning to Brock, "The Saturn Ring is still there, right?"

"Yes, whoever this "Slim Shady" is, he's doing exactly what we tried to do", Brock replied before an axe whammed through the door, creating a hole and shocking the trio

Suddenly, a blonde boy with crazy looking eyes peered through the hole, "Here's SHADY!", he said before disappearing back inside.

"What the fuck!", Punk shouted before opening the door, looking around the room, "He's gone", he said as he closed the door

"Almost gave me a heart-attack", Paul said, clutching his chest, "We better be quicker when carry out the rest of our plans or else that guy will ruin everything"

"Let me take a look at Luna", CM Punk said as he ran towards the small crowd that gathered near Luna.

For a second, Punk could've sworn he saw a curly-haired boy with a grin, walking away from the scene.

**Lexus : Finished**

**Rainbow Dash : What's with that "Here's Shady" scene?**

**Lexus : Have you heard of the movie "The Shining"?**

**Rainbow Dash : Can't say I have? Is it awesome?**

**Lexus : I guess so.**

**Rainbow Dash : I'll give it a try later**

**Lexus : See you next chapter**


End file.
